Zelda's Farting Problem
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Princess Zelda farting has been done before, but this 1 has a twist since she has to use her flatulence to save Hyrule since Link won't do it!
1. Chapter 1

Princess Zelda farting was something that the Smashers were used to, as they were with the other gassy girls. But a different incarnation of the flatulent Zelda that wasn't playable in Smash arrived through a portal, with the Ultimate incarnation of Zelda gasping as she didn't expect to see a new version of herself!

"Ooh! Who are you, might I ask?" Zelda inquired as she was fanning her stinky flatulence, obviously taking joy in doing so.

"Oh well it's simple. I'm you, but from the CD-I games," Said the CDI Zelda as it seemed that she wasn't fazed by her counterpart's rotten flatulence at all.

"Wow, so do you wanna smell my eggy farts?" Zelda asked as she had a twinkle in her eyes.

CDi Zelda pinched her nose as she was quite disgusted by the pungent stench of her ultimately stinky relative. "No thanks. You reek more than the graveyards of Gamelon!"

"Aww, I'll take that as a compliment!" Zelda giggled as she hugged her Cdi variant, who was pretty uncomfortable by this as her fart fumes encased both of them.

CD-i Zelda winced. "You know you don't have to-"

"I know but I kinda of do!" Zelda responded as she felt her farts become muffled upon shaking her hips.

Cd-i Zelda could feel her eyes start to fill up with tears upon feeling the hot fumes. "Well if you could halt it with the stink, there's something important about Link-"

"Ooh you made a rhyme, likely to go with my farty time!" Zelda stated with ecstasy as she had her arms wrapped around her other version as she kept on tooting.

C-D-I Zelda could not believe the situation she found herself in, wondering with the fart gas emitting out of Zelda would happen to stick onto her.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda fanned the air as she was laughing at how stinky her flatulence was. "Oof, this is ripe!"

CD-I Zelda rolled her eyes as she wasn't fazed by the flatulent stink. "Come on, try to focus!"

"How can I when I'm so smelly?" Zelda responded with a giggle as she had the urge to poop herself.

The two incarnations of Zelda then spotted the Breath of the Wild version of Zelda farting a constant steam of thunderous tuba farts, with Zelda smiling as she placed her hands on her face, being aroused.

"Ooh I like what I see!" Zelda exclaimed happily.

"I knew I shouldn't have tried out those spices Link collected..." Botw Zelda complained above her bassy poots, with BotW Link laughing his head off nearby.

CDi Zelda placed her right hand on her face and sighed. "You've GOT to be kidding..."

"Oh, are you a fellow princess of Hyrule?" BOTW Zelda asked as she noticed the other incarnations of her.

Glancing at the pungent Zelda farting next to her, CDI Zelda nodded her head. "Well both of us are."

"And I can see that you have eggy poots too!" Zelda shouted as she clapped her hands together to go along with her farts.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how many of us are there?" Zelda said as she let out a sloppy fart that made her giggle.

CD-I Zelda sighed as she shook her head. "Personally I feel as if with the three of us, there's enough."

BOTW Zelda blushed as she felt a bassy tuba poot emerge from her fart factory, feeling warmer in her pants than expected. "Oh... I really had a bit too many spices!"

It was then that yet another incarnation of the Hyrule princess popped up, with her being different from the others as she had brown hair as oppose to the blonde hair that the current Zelda trio had.

"So, I heard you have farting problems." Twilight Princess Zelda said as she let out a squeaky fart that became enormously deep pitched as she smirked with moonlighting confidence. "...Well let's just say that I'm the gassy solution."

CDI Zelda could feel how awkward it was for her being the only incarnation of Zelda to so far not have any flatulence in her, although she was doubting it as she felt her stomach rumbling with fumes that were begging to emerge out. Zelda and Botw Zelda were happily farting as they broke wind with TP Zelda, who felt proud to be part of this stinky group.


End file.
